


Break Into My Heart

by akechi



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking and Entering, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechi/pseuds/akechi
Summary: Takasugi comes over to eat Gintoki's food, sleep on his bed, steal his clothes, and steal his heart too.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Gintama Mini Secret Santa 2020





	Break Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akoku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akoku).



Gintoki has yet to fully awaken, still almost entirely asleep, when his ears vaguely pick up on the shuffling on his balcony. He groans slightly before he rolls onto his side, his arms reaching out to grasp the pillow at his right. He shoves his face into it lightly as sleep welcomes him again. But it isn’t long before he hears a thud, followed by a soft _ow!_ and an even softer _fuck_. That surely wakes him up a bit, but he doesn’t have to sit up or even look to know what, or, rather, _who_ it is. This is the third week, after all, and, as much as he’d hate to admit it, he is quite used to it by now. It’s much earlier than usual though, he realizes, with a glance towards his window, where bits of light from neighboring buildings peek in. A look at his bedside clock tells him that it’s barely half-past three, just as he had suspected. _Too early._ _  
_ _  
_He doesn’t move — not to get out of bed, nor to let _him_ in. Instead, he waits. He hears a step, and then another before the door to his balcony slides open. It’s slow and cautious, almost considerate, which is a bit ironic, seeing how the culprit has not only broken into his apartment, but has eaten his food, slept in his bed, and has even ‘borrowed’ his clothes (they were never returned), over a dozen times now. All in all, _considerate_ is not one of his defining traits.  
  
When he hears the soft footsteps against his floor, he thinks of an idea. He grabs his smartphone and, struggling to hide the smile in his voice, he turns his flashlight on and yells, **“FREEZE!”** **  
**  
And just like that, the culprit stops in his tracks. Momentarily, he looks like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen on the spot. But after processing the situation, he raises his forearm to shield his face from the painfully bright light.  
  
Gintoki gives it a second before he lets out the laugh he’s been holding back. He tugs the string to his bedside lamp, brightening the room some, and turns the flashlight on his phone off. A lazy smile plays at his lips as he stares his neighbor in the face. Usually, he would be grumpy just about now, having woken up so early, but he’s far too proud of himself at the moment to be upset.  
  
Instead, he coos, “So, Mr. _Culprit_ , what brings you here so early?”  
  
A single green eye stares back at him, clearly very unimpressed, if the furrowed eyebrows and the slight frown is anything to go by. If he _was_ shocked before, there’s no sign of it now, much to the other’s dismay. Rather than answering, however, the man walks over to the bed and plops down, resting his head against his arm, curled up on his side.  
  
He’s faced away from Gintoki, entirely ignoring the silver-haired man, causing the latter to pout behind him. Without any regard, he closes his eye, letting the softest sigh escape his lips. Gintoki refuses to let him rest though, not when the guy has decided to break into his apartment and wake him up in the process. So Gintoki shakes him by the shoulders, earning a soft whine and an arm trying to brush him off. He doesn’t stop though, only growing more persistent.  
  
“You don’t get to sleep!” Gintoki claims, with one final shove at the unmoving shoulders. “You can’t just break into my apartment dead in the night and expect to sleep soundly _in my bed_ , Takasugi- _kun_.” He puts an emphasis on the endearing honorific, as a way to tease him more than anything.  
  
But Gintoki and Shinsuke both know that if the former actually was bothered by his little B&E, he could simply put a stop to it. There are many ways to.  
  
And, as if to read his mind, Shinsuke points one out. “If you really cared about that, maybe you should lock the door to your balcony. You make it far too accessible, so how can I resist? You’re practically inviting me in.” There’s a slight smugness in his tone and Gintoki can’t help but feel a little defensive.  
  
He knits his eyebrows, a bit flustered at the implications of that sentence: that he’s fine with this, but he tries to keep his cool. _The brat.  
  
_ “Oh, I’m sure you’d find other ways to break in, even if I did lock my doors. And I wouldn’t want to force you into doing anything _illegal_ , so I’m simply giving you a hand. Y’know, to avoid getting involved with the cops … and stuff.” Gintoki stumbles over the last word, and he mentally curses himself. So much for keeping his cool.  
  
Shinsuke chuckles softly under his breath, so low that Gintoki’s sure he would’ve missed it if he weren’t so close. “Wow, Gin-san,” he mumbles, “I never would’ve taken you for the considerate type.” He sounds sleepy, and for the slightest moment, Gintoki thinks that it’s adorable.  
  
But he puts that thought away as soon as it enters his brain, and instead, he wants to ask _‘What’s that supposed to mean?’_ but Shinsuke finally faces him, making him lose his train of thought altogether. His single eye flutters closed, the other covered by a white eyepatch. The material seems cheap and it looks like a temporary fix, but there’s no telling without touching it. Gintoki isn’t sure whether it’s just decor or not, but part of him wants to pull it off, just to see what’s underneath. But he knows he isn’t in any place to do that. Though, seeing how many boundaries Shinsuke has overstepped already, Gintoki can probably get away with it. Maybe if he does it when he's asleep, Shinsuke won’t be so mad.  
  
Gintoki shakes that thought away. He shouldn’t be thinking about such things. The last thing he wants to do is invade his privacy and ruin whatever they have. He doesn’t know how exactly he feels about the whole situation, but it isn’t bad. It’s weird, though. Shinsuke Takasugi is a weird man.  
  
But so is he, he supposes. After all, this is the fifteenth night and he still hasn’t reported the guy breaking into his apartment. Weird.  
  
Gintoki stares at the man lying beside him. He can’t remember the last time he slept next to another person, but maybe that’s why he’s so willing of the situation. Maybe he just wishes for the company of another, to feel the warmth of a human being against him. Maybe he just wants to be reminded that he’s alive.  
  
Either way, he doesn’t plan to dwell on it too much, finding it to be pointless. It doesn’t help that dwelling only succeeds in opening up all the negative feelings he so desperately tries to hide. So he’d rather not think about it.  
  
Instead, he decides to think about Shinsuke. So far, he’s learned that they’re very close in age. There’s also the fact that the man lives alone, although that much is obvious. Gintoki suspects that he has yet to make use of the kitchen in his own apartment, seeing how he’s been eating out of Gintoki’s fridge two of the three weeks that he’s been here. Not that Gintoki minds; he has a habit of making too much food. One day’s cooking keeps him filled for the next three, so food was never an issue.  
  
There are many questionable things about the guy, but Gintoki (very unwillingly; the man sometimes just rests his head on his lap) found out that Shinsuke smells very good, so there’s no doubt that he at least keeps himself clean. That doesn’t stop Gintoki from worrying, though.  
  
Worrying? That might not be the right word. He’s more so curious about the state in which his neighbor lives, and even more so about the state of his mental health. No one in their right mind would break into a stranger’s house.  
  
The first time Shinsuke broke into his house, Gintoki just nearly called the cops. He was hit with the paranoia that he was going to be killed in his own home. But upon turning the lights on, he noticed his new neighbor sitting at his dinner table, jotting away at a notebook. He greeted Gintoki with a simple _good morning_ , although it wasn’t morning at all. At a loss for words, Gintoki merely stared at him in awe.  
  
Only after feeding him pancakes for breakfast did Gintoki find out that he’s a writer.  
  
It wasn’t long after that Gintoki had to head out. By then, Shinsuke was fast asleep on his bed. Somehow that became a routine for the next two weeks. At first, Gintoki had tried to kick him out. Nothing worked, though, and he decided it was more trouble keeping the man _out_ of his home.  
  
Thinking about it now almost causes Gintoki to laugh. Anyone would think that he’s crazy. And maybe he is.  
  
Gintoki diverts his attention back on the man currently sleeping at his side. The hair on Shinsuke’s head falls evenly against his face, his fringe sliding down and covering the patched up eye. It’s so dark in comparison to Gintoki’s light hair, and it shines in the light.   
  
Gintoki wants to touch it.  
  
There isn’t a harm in doing so, he thinks, as he moves his hand towards Shinsuke’s head. His fingers just barely touch the dark strands before the words come out, causing him to quickly withdraw his hand, startled.  
  
“What are you doing?” Shinsuke is _not_ asleep.   
  
Gintoki glares, but it’s useless. Shinsuke hasn’t even opened his eye. “God, you are so creepy!” he exclaims.  
  
Shinsuke snorts at that. “Oh, _I’m_ creepy? You haven’t stopped staring at me since I lied down,” he points out. “Something on your mind?”  
  
“No, it’s nothing,” Gintoki replies in a soft mumble, uncharacteristic. “Get some sleep.”  
  
A lie.  
  
In actuality, he can’t _stop_ thinking. His brain is supplying him with one thought after another, and he has so many questions he wants to ask, but he doesn’t know where to start. It feels weird to open up this topic after two weeks have already passed. But he does deserve some answers at this point.  
  
He glances at the man once more, wondering just what sits inside of his brain. He wishes he could just ask, but Shinsuke is stubborn — that’s something that Gintoki has learned from the time they’ve spent together.  
  
There’s no point in thinking about it though, he decides. And just as Gintoki is about to lay down, Shinsuke takes his hand and places it atop his head. “You can touch my hair, by the way,” he says, staring at Gintoki intently.  
  
He can’t read the guy at all. But this...  
  
 _It’s soft._   
  
That’s the first thought that crosses his mind.  
  
 _I want to_ ** _kiss_** _him._ _  
_ _  
_…And that’s the second.  
  
 _Fuck._ ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Gintoki knows he made a mistake when his eyes take a glimpse of Shinsuke’s lips before they’re staring into his single green eye again. If Shinsuke noticed, which he most certainly did, he doesn’t react, he doesn’t pull away, nor does he turn to the other side. He’s simply staring back at Gintoki, his one green eye seeming to glisten in the dim light.  
  
And Gintoki does next will torment him later, but right now, he doesn’t care. The strands beneath his fingertips are soft and silky, and he can’t help but dig his fingers deeper into them. They feel good against his hand and he has far too many thoughts running through his head right now.  
  
Like thoughts of tugging his hair back and kissing him.  
  
And so, he does.  
  
He tangles his fingers in Shinsuke’s hair and grips it slightly, staring intently into the one green orb. In this position, he towers over the other slightly, but Shinsuke doesn’t seem intimidated at all.  
  
Gintoki looks into him for a good measure; perhaps for permission, a confirmation of some sort. Shinsuke doesn’t give a verbal answer, but he doesn’t tear away from Gintoki’s gaze either. He stares back stubbornly like he is with just about everything: unyielding, unwilling to back down.  
  
Gintoki takes that as his confirmation and closes the gap between them, pressing against his lips lightly at first, testing the waters. Shinsuke is stiff against him, and momentarily, Gintoki thinks he messed up. But before he could even pull away and fix whatever he just ruined, Shinsuke grips him by the back of his neck, reconnecting their lips, rough and hard.  
  
It’s almost painful, but satisfying in a way that Gintoki would’ve never guessed it to be. He’s had thoughts about the guy as of late, sure, but he didn’t think much of it. He didn’t allow himself to, simply pushing those notions to the back of his mind, locking them away.  
  
It isn’t a surprise in any way, however — Shinsuke is extremely attractive.  
  
Not only in appearance but also in the way that he carries himself. He’s quiet, more a listener than anything, but he holds a strong personality; he’s confident in everything that he does, charismatic, and a bit snarky (in the cutest way possible.) He’s reserved to the core, not at all one to share things about himself unless prodded at. In fact, everything that Gintoki knows about him are things he had to figure out himself. Shinsuke is not one to talk about his thoughts. Despite being a writer, he’s unwilling to express himself in that way. The only way he knows how to, though, is through his novels. Gintoki was only allowed one, but that single book taught him more about Shinsuke than he could ever hope for. The emotions that the man puts into his words speak louder than the ones he expresses. Gintoki has not been able to get him out of his mind since the first line of his book entered his brain:  
  
 **It’s better to be the head of the cat than the tail of a lion.** **  
** _  
_Shinsuke Takasugi is a natural-born leader. Not one who leads directly in particular, but, rather, someone who watches from a higher position as his pawns and underlings carry out his orders. If they were in a different era, surely, Shinsuke would lead an army.  
  
Maybe he’s letting his imagination run wild, but he never would’ve thought someone like that would ever take an interest in him. Although he’s foolish to have thought that there wasn’t a reason for breaking in. Shinsuke clearly wants something, but Gintoki is unaware of what that _something_ is.   
  
If it’s sex Shinsuke is seeking, that’s one hell of a way to woo him. And if it’s money… Well, one look at Gintoki’s apartment can tell him that the man doesn’t make above average.  
  
At first, Gintoki assumed the man was just lonely, and that maybe all that time alone loosened some screws in his head. Or maybe that he was a very, very bored man with too much time on his hands. However, that is not the case. Whenever he’s over, he simply jots away at his notebook, as though there’s a timer on his head.  
  
Though, that is unimportant right now.  
  
All Gintoki wants to think about at this moment are the lips locked with his, the fingers gripping the nape of his neck, and the sound of Shinsuke’s breathing. He wants to think about the beating chest underneath his hand, and the leg now locking around his.   
  
When Shinsuke pulls away and pushes down against Gintoki’s chest, Gintoki obliges, allowing the shorter man to crawl on top of him. Shinsuke’s gaze is intense, but he smirks momentarily. **“I’ve waited so long,”** he whispers. Gintoki wants to question that, but he barely gets the chance before the previous pair of lips find their way back to his own again, rougher this time, perhaps in an attempt to keep him from speaking. He doesn’t mind at all.  
  
Gintoki kisses back just as intensely, putting all of his force into it as his hands roam underneath Shinsuke’s turtleneck, running up his spine, feeling for every inch of skin that they can reach. He hadn’t noticed until now that not only is the top his, but the pants as well; both of which Shinsuke ‘borrowed’ (stole) from his closet. The mere thought makes his stomach twist on itself.  
  
He curses himself for that. The fact that something so trivial can make him feel so happy is enough to cause his cheeks to redden in embarrassment.  
  
He is twenty-nine years old.  
  
Gintoki has not felt such a sensation in over a decade, not since his first kiss. But back then, what he felt was nervousness, tension, and fear of messing up. Right now, he isn’t nervous, tense or scared; such words can’t possibly describe the things he’s feeling at this moment.  
  
His heartbeat feels irregular, and his breath is heavy. His stomach ties itself in knots at the mere thought of the man lying atop him. He feels giddy, like a school-girl waiting to ask her crush to walk home together. Or like a boy working up the courage to make a move on the girl he’s been infatuated with for two months. He’s happy, to say the least.  
  
But at the same time, he’s confused. He isn’t sure whether these feelings are pre-existing, or if this is just some misattribution of arousal.  
  
Regardless of what it is, it’s clear what he’s feeling is strong and _there_ , whether he likes it or not.  
  
Gintoki is pulled out of his thoughts when he feels Shinsuke drawing away from him. Instead of moving away, however, the man plops down onto him. He buries his face into the nape of Gintoki’s neck, breathing him in, and his hands move to wrap themselves around Gintoki’s body.  
  
Gintoki can hear the soft sound of breathing and feel the hotness of it against his neck, and it causes him to smile slightly as he tightens his hold on the man lying on him.  
  
“So warm…” Shinsuke mumbles, whining softly against Gintoki’s skin. His voice is so sweet like this; soft and gentle in a way that Shinsuke does not present himself. Gintoki feels a twinge of guilt, feeling as though he is peering into something he shouldn’t be. But, considering Shinsuke’s voluntary vulnerability, Gintoki would say that it’s safe to assume that it’s all right.  
  
Gintoki chuckles softly as a thought comes to mind. That surely provokes a reaction from the other.  
  
“What?” Shinsuke questions almost defensively, shifting to take a glance at Gintoki. The look on his face says he’s unsure of whether he should be offended or not, whether he’s the one being laughed at.  
  
Gintoki’s smile only grows at the sight. “Oh, nothing,” he says in response. “I was just thinking.”  
  
“About?” Shinsuke furrows his eyebrows.  
  
 _So cute._  
  
Gintoki doesn’t respond, but his grin doesn’t falter. He thinks about Shinsuke; about their situation, about the irony of it all. He thinks about how happy he is; about how good it feels to have another warm body against him. He thinks about the fact that he’s alive, and how, for the first time in years, that he’s glad to be.  
  
Finally, he says, “You can just ring the doorbell tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
